


Timbuktu

by TraditionallyAppealing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Training Robot Abuse, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraditionallyAppealing/pseuds/TraditionallyAppealing
Summary: McCree and Hanzo have a little "chat" after their first mission together.





	Timbuktu

**Author's Note:**

> Quote ask meme on Tumblr. Decided no reason to not upload it here. Enjoy!

“You don’t know you the way I do.” McCree practically growls out.

"Is that so?" Hanzo seethed as he pulled out the arrow from the training bot's body, "Then tell me, McCree. What do you know about me, that I don't?" 

McCree leaned back on his heels and looked directly at the archer, "Ain't no secret that you think oh so highly of yourself, but I know deep down it's all a just front. I know when you look in the mirror you don't like what you see, can't stand the person looking back at you. The things you've done weigh heavier than any bottle of liquor you can get your hands on. You think that the only way you deserve to go out, is on the field, full of bullet holes and left to bleed out. And once you're in that moment, all you can say is "finally" because you're finally done fighting a battle that you've lost a long time ago." McCree tilted his head at the archer, "Sound about right?"

Hanzo's face had grown red and the anger lines on his face looked etched into his skin permanently. He held the arrow so tightly in his hand McCree half expected to break in half. He jabbed a finger in the cowboy's direction, "Do not project your pathetic issues on me, cowboy. You know nothing of me and you never will."

Hanzo stalked up the staircase while putting the arrow in his quiver. He faced toward one of the enemy bots and kicked it with enough force to hit a wall. It wailed before it exploded into several pieces. “I suggest you leave before you anger me further."

"Gladly." McCree casually pulled out a cigar and lit it up as he spoke, "As long as we are on the same page."

Hanzo slowly turned his head back to him and sneered, "And what page would that be?"

“If you go and fuck off while in the middle of a mission again, you best not come back. If we can’t rely on you when we need you, you shouldn’t be here.” McCree leaned back on his heels and folded his arms. “I got too many things to keep in check before I got to worry about teammates going off the deep end.” 

Hanzo laughed, a hollow and bitter sound, “You make it sound like I wish to be here by choice.” He turned around fully and crossed his arms, arrow. His smile was cruel as he taunted, “And if you cannot keep those under you in line, it sounds like you are the one with a leadership problem.”

McCree gave him a hard look, “Agent Mei almost got killed looking for you, y’know.” 

A flash of emotion passed by Hanzo’s face, but was gone in an instant. The cowboy pressed on. 

“A sniper almost took her head clean off. If I hadn’t had spotted them and called it out in time, she wouldn’t be here with now.” McCree took a drag from his cigar before he spoke again, “Would have been mighty helpful to have our own sniper on our own side to take them out before it had come to that.”

Hanzo huffed before glaring at McCree, “She shouldn’t have risked her life in the first place looking for me. I cannot control what the other teammates do in my absence.” 

“Well SHE did. Because you’re HER teammate. And she’s YOURS.” McCree pointed at himself and then Hanzo with his cigar. “We have to work with each other or people get killed. It’s that simple, Agent Shimada. You should take that into consideration for the next mission.”  
McCree rubbed tiredly at his face when Hanzo’s face didn’t change. “Listen, I just ain’t too keen on losing folks when we don't need to. If you're gonna go off to Timbuktu, you have to at least alert one of us. Got it?”

With an exaggerated eye roll, Hanzo agreed, “Very well, Agent McCree. I will alert Athena when I “go off to Timbuktu.”

“Thanks for being reasonable,” McCree said with a tight smile that didn’t reach his eyes. He bit on his cigar before walking up towards the staircase. He checked his watch, “Now if you need me, I’ll be in the dining hall.” McCree tipped his hat and sauntered out of the training area.

Hanzo watched him leave before his gaze settled back onto the bot he destroyed. It did not reassembled itself. Strange.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
